


Violent Rose

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: After Ruby ends her relationship with Mercury, she visits her best friend in their empty dorm, long story short: smut ensues.CHI is the setup filled with fluff.CHII is nonstop shameless smut!CHIII is when some plot seeps in, not much tho.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby disrupts Pierre in the midst of his new hobby.

Ruby signed once more as she trudged toward her destination. After witnessing her thought to be loyal boyfriend tongue down Emerald, she needed to see her best friend immediately. It didn’t hurt too bad; Ruby always suspected something was going on between the partners of team CMEN, and her suspicions revealed itself to be justified. If only she felt confident enough to trust her instincts earlier on: it would’ve certainly saved her time.

_‘I owe Ryaine an apology. He’s been warning me for weeks!’_

Ruby frowns after that thought takes a front row seat in her subconscious. The faux redhead’s lips soon curve into a smirk after she realizes how screwed Mercury was when Yang caught word of his tongue entanglement with Emerald.

_‘I almost feel bad.’_

The scythe wielding Huntress could’ve used her Semblance to reach JNPR’s dorm quicker, but it was a sunny day and the occasional cool breeze felt nice against her warm skin.

Although things ended on a bad note with Mercury, and Weiss would no doubt give her an _I Told You So_ lecture, at least Ruby didn’t surrender something sacred that could never be taken back. Ruby was still a virgin! Thank Oum for that! Today would’ve been the day if not for Mercury’s careless slip up.

The faux redhead stops in her tracks while craning her neck, spotting JNPR’s wide open window. She smiles jovially at her entryway, more than likely it was just Pierre up there since he recently began to indulge in a new hobby, but the others never minded when she popped up unexpectedly through their window.

_‘Well..... most of the time.’_

Ruby cringes upon recalling the time she disrupted a steamy makeout and handsy session between JNPR’s notorious leader and the ice queen herself. Weiss verbally ripped into her after prettily excusing herself from an unperturbed Jacek. The heiress hasn’t been able to get things to that level of intensity since then.

A whirlwind of rose petals flutter through JNPR’s window before dispelling to reveal the petite girl. Ruby glances around the boy’s dorm that she was very familiar with since Pierre always found himself under dormitory arrest.

_‘Pierre is such a pain in the butt to his team.’_

Ruby giggles as the thought floats through her subconscious. Despite his many issues, everyone still loved Pierre because of his absurdity, especially Blake, so much so that Ruby thought they had a thing for each other at one point.

“Wassup Rosebud!” 

“Hello Sly Phlox!”

The two greet one another with their respective nicknames: Pierre sitting up on the futon with a volume of _Ninjas of Love_ in hand, and Ruby running at him to tackle in an affectionate hug. Pierre was sent flying off the futon and onto the floor with an audible _thud_ over hardwood.

“Ow,” he feigned an injury much to her amusement, “Oh shut up! I know you’re tougher than that!” she giggles before releasing him, placing a soft smack on his bare chest. 

The troublemaker of JNPR supports himself over both elbows while Ruby remains comfortable in his lap; curling her nylon clad legs around Pierre’s waist. 

“And here I was trying to get some light reading in,” he muses while delicately sliding a violet purple bookmark between the smooth and glossy pages. 

“Surprised to see me?” she asks with an almost puppy-like tilt of her head.

“Well yeah. I thought you were going on a date with Merciless. What, did he ditch you for another girl or some shit?” the last bit was meant to be a harmless joke; Pierre’s chuckles affirmed that. His face welled up with concern when Ruby’s cheerful expression fell. 

“Ruby?”

“Yeah?” she answers distantly without bothering to meet his eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck ‘em up?” he asks, his varying shades of purple eager to bring someone immeasurable amounts of pain.

“No..... he’s your friend-” she didn’t even get a chance to finish her truthful statement. 

“Not anymore!” Pierre spat out vehemently, “Not after what he did to _you_ ,” he finishes softly while grasping her delicate jaw with four of his thoughtful fingers. 

Ruby signs, smiling slightly at her overreactive friend, “Pierre, please don’t fight Mercury. I don’t want you to end up in jail again,” she spoke anxiously, tears threatening to spill from her pools of sterling silver.

Pierre was the one to exhale this time around, “I won’t maim the shithead only because you’d cry if I were to be sentenced at Valean,” he submits, grumbling something else underneath his breath while looking away from Ruby.

“No! Look me in my eyes and promise me Pierre,” she begs after forcing him to look at her with both palms over his cheeks.

A deathly silence overtakes the two, only Ruby’s occasional sniffling to fill the void. After two minutes of this, Pierre signs in defeat before speaking, “I will not.... kill him,” he promises bitterly.

The faux redhead puzzled Pierre when her sadness immediately evaporated, “Thank Oum I got through to you!” Ruby exclaims happily, bouncing in her friend’s lap a few times.

“I hate it when you do that,” the facepalm was accompanied by a weary sign.

“Why? I just stopped you from ruining your entire life over some boy who’s not worth your time,” she points out with a quirked eyebrow.

“I don’t care how good your intentions are, it’s bold faced manipulation!” Pierre clamors to her amusement.

The girl’s eyes are drawn to Pierre’s lewd reading material, “If anything, Blake has manipulated you into liking that filth!” she accused with a pointer finger for emphasis.

Pierre rolls his set of altering purple, “It’s not what you think Rosebud. This is some hefty shit, better than most novels out and about nowadays,” he spoke on his behalf, and most importantly Blake’s defense.

“See! She already has you in her claws!” Ruby continues her unsupportive claim in an exaggerated manner. 

“There’s no convincing you to try this huh?” he asks while holding up the novelty, a last ditch effort to introduce his best friend to Hakate Kashi’s infamous work.

“Nope!” she naturally lets the _P_ pop for emphasis.

Pierre signs in disappointment, “So one dimensional,” he mutters before flipping open the book to resume reading. Ruby burst into a fit of giggles at her friend’s newfound attitude before wincing when the numbness in her legs became overbearing. 

“Stop reading that filth and play _Remnant Ninjas Online_ with me!” she demands after removing herself from Pierre’s lap. 

“Just start setting everything up. I only have three more pages left in this chapter,” he tells Ruby without prying his eyes from the tantalizing pages. 

Ruby _hmphs_ before hanging up her crimson cloak where Ryaine usually hung his basil green one before removing her boots. The scythe wielding Huntress sneaks some peeks of Pierre as she boots up the X-Pro. He was unquestionably one to be admired: an array of dark hair with clever use of purple dye that contrasts perfectly with his complexion, eyes that never remain one shade of purple when met with light, a body build thought to be impossible for a sixteen year old to own, and chiseled facial features that would make any lesbian think twice about their sexuality.

_‘If only.’_

The faux redhead thought enviously. Nyx was lucky to have Pierre all to herself. Ruby refrains from growling after recalling some implicit rumors of the ice cream enthusiast and JNPR’s troublemaker. Team CFVY claimed to have heard the two getting frisky during class hours last week, and he had been late that day alongside the pretty psychopath who was grinning ear to ear. 

_‘I shouldn’t even care about anything going on between them! I’m the one who stupidly asked out Mercury to make Pierre jea-’_

“Ruby?!” Pierre calling her name with a hint of annoyance causes the girl to jump out of her skin. 

“DAH!”

The lounging teen raises a dark eyebrow from his spot on the futon, gaming controller in hand, “Waitin’ on you now Rosebud,” he announced. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” she says while crawling onto the futon like a newborn, using both her hands and knees. 

“Seriously Ruby, fuck Mercury. He doesn’t deserve you. Honestly, I don’t think anyone does.”

“That’s not true!” she instinctively refutes.

“I meant like together-together relationship wise,” he clarifies in case she misunderstood.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile at him, “I know what you meant Sly Phlox: I know someone who would never do anything to hurt me, someone who would never take advantage of my lack of knowledge, someone who has only been honest with me since we met, someone who is always there to offer me a _helping_ hand.”

“Well stay away from that asshole. Trust me when I tell ya’ he’s no good for you,” Pierre said matter factly, not even bothering to uncover her hidden meaning.

_‘Boys can be so stupid! I guess I’ll just have to show him!’_

The Huntress in training continues to move forwards, reducing the distance between herself and Pierre.

“Ruby? What are you doing? You’re the one who told me you wanted to pl-Mmph?!”

Ruby had shushed her tasteful prey with her lips, leaning forwards on her flat hands and bent knees to deepen their kiss. Although Pierre was more than a little surprised by her bold move, he wouldn’t dream of pushing her away. The troublemaker of JNPR responds how any teenage boy his age would if _Ruby Rose_ of all girls made a move on you.

“Mmm!” Ruby moans gleefully when her best friend moves his lips against hers. Eventually they part a centimeter or two to catch their breath, “Why’d you do that?” he asks huskily, not minding her impulsive decision at all.

“I just felt like it,” Ruby answers, shrugging carelessly since her dad or even Yang wasn’t present. She could do whatever she wanted with Pierre now that Mercury was out of the picture. 

The cookie loving Huntress indulges in Pierre’s soft lips again; kissing him more vigorous this time around. Pierre blinks owlishly a few times before reacting aptly; he pulls Ruby into his lap while returning her not so family friendly affection as she busies a set of fingers in his dark hair while her other hand palms one of his cheeks.

A full minute passed before they took another break from their passionate lip lock: Ruby giggles softly when met with Pierre’s smile, both their faces bright red, and their breathing slightly ragged.

“Looks like we’ve both had some practice,” Pierre playfully refers to their first kiss that took place before Mercury and Nyx came into their once simple lives.

Ruby looks down as she contemplates how to ask him a question that’s been bothering her for awhile, “Pierre.... have you and Nyx ever.... uh, y’know....” she couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence.

“Not Nyx, but I can see why you would get them vibes,” he answers to Ruby’s surprise and extreme irritation. Who else was on Pierre’s radar? A lot of girls were crazy for him, but none of them caught his attention to her knowledge.

“WHAT?! TELL ME **_WHO_** RIGHT NOW!”

The troublemaker of JNPR’s eyes were wide as porcelain plates and were a ghostly white with no shade of purple in sight. 

“Only if you promise not to kill them Rosebud. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this angry,” he muses the last bit to himself.

“I promise!”

“A little more genuine and tell me what you promise not to do.”

“Ugh!” Ruby signs angrily before composing herself, “I promise not to kill whoever this mystery girl is,” she vowed.

“Blake,” Pierre answers as casually as one could when informing a team leader of something so sensitive.

It was safe to say Ruby’s mind was blown, “WHAT?! I thought Blake and Rain were a thing,” she says with her eyebrows knitted in purest form of confusion.

“They have some sort of big sister and little brother complex they’re still working pass. I’m starting to think those two are hopeless,” Pierre spoke while slumping back against the futon cushion.

“That’s still wrong,” Ruby says while crossing both arms over her chest in an authoritative manner. 

The purple-eyed boy chuckles, “Don’t feel some type of way Rosebud. It was only practice so I wouldn’t ruin a moment like this with my lack of knowledge and experience,” he explains, uncharacteristically level headed.

Ruby’s soft facial features harden, “Well it better not happen again. I won’t be so tolerating now that you’re mine.” 

“So I’m yours now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I can live with that.”

Pierre welcomes her velvety soft lips that could pass for rose petals any day of the week. Ruby squeaks in surprise; the riotous teen was now looming over her petite figure with a sly smile. 

“None of those assholes better not come back now. They never do when It’s just me in here,” he muses just loud enough for Ruby to overhear. She giggles at her now-boyfriend’s expense, finding the comment humorous for more reasons than one.

Ruby releases a soft sign when he nips gently at her neck, “Where are they anyway?” she asks with her eyes shut tightly, experiencing pure bliss under his tender affections.

“Capital Mall. They left about fourty minutes ago,” he answers after peppering kisses along her jaw. 

“We should have enough time,” she spoke in an attempt to assure her boyfriend.

“To do....” he purposefully trails off, “Whatever _you_ want,” Ruby could feel his smirk against her left cheek. 

“Coolio,” he purrs sensually near Ruby’s ear, causing the petite girl to whine in anticipation before turning her head so she could capture his lips once again. Pierre slips his tongue inside her mouth; sliding the slick appendage against her own, pleasing Ruby furthermore.

_‘Maybe... just maybe.... I will thank Blake someday...’_

The Huntress felt something warm coil within her stomach and spread like a wildfire throughout her lithe body. Ruby’s next actions were fueled by instinct,

“Woah there!” his eyes had widened comically after Ruby flipped them over in a single swift movement, “Should I be scared?” he asks jokingly with that charismatic smile present.

Ruby gives Pierre an innocent smile that didn’t quite reach her mischievous eyes, “I won’t hurt you, too much.”

“What could you be alluding to?” Pierre thinks out loud with a lax facial expression as Ruby delves into the crook of his neck mouth first. Ruby kisses and sucks at the glamorous flesh, occasionally parting from Pierre’s neck to gently nip his earlobe and brush her soft lips along his jaw.

Suddenly Pierre exhales sharply; entire body jolting slightly due to Ruby sinking her teeth into his neck. She bites down harder on the sensitive skin while sucking it into her mouth. The Huntress in training felt Pierre’s hand on her hip tighten exponentially overtime when she didn’t release him.

_‘Now everyone will be able to see he’s taken!’_

Ruby thought before freeing the abused flesh from her mouth to kiss tenderly a moment later. Pierre signs in relief while loosening his grip on her hip, “That hurt Rosebud,” he complained. 

“Sorry Sly Phlox. I had to do it,” she apologizes while sitting up in his lap as he propped himself up on both elbows.

“Whatever, what’s done is done,” he dismisses while rolling his neck that now sported a bright red mark Ruby was proud to have inflicted upon him.

“Pierre?”

“Ruby?”

“What else did you do with Blake?”

“I licked her nether lips when she was in heat.”

It took Ruby several moments to decipher what he meant, “That’s It!” she proceeds to straddle his upper body; obscuring his entire face with her _combat_ skirt.

The next words that left Pierre’s mouth were muffled, Ruby laughs devilishly with an impish grin on her lips.

_‘This should teach him a lesson!....What am I doing exactly? Well besides suff-’_

Ruby interrupts her own thoughts by shrieking in shock due to Pierre’s deftly escape from underneath her petite body. He surprises Ruby furthermore by trapping one arm behind her back while pressing her face first into the futon’s extremely soft surface. 

The girl’s skirt had naturally rode up her body due to gravity; exposing her butt and teasing Pierre with the sight of her panties, “Now this is a sight I can revel in,” he said half-jokingly after whistling. 

Ruby’s entire face was the color of a tomato right now, “Pierre! Let Me Go!” 

“But _wwwhhhyyy_?” she could hear the pout in his voice. 

“It’s Embarrassing!”

“Consider this payback for biting me earlier,” he says mischievously before raising a hand to bring down harshly over her ass.

_SHMACK_

“PIERRE?!” 

He only chuckles, “Warning Rosebud. I am about to go full on pervert mode,” he then went on to rehearse a disclaimer that would’ve been humorous if her ass cheek wasn’t on fire right now.

Despite not being a big fan of spankings; her nether lips began to drool. Ruby could feel her essence cascading down her pale thighs as Pierre massages the stinging flesh. The girl moans softly under his hand’s caresses,

_‘Can he hurry up and get on with it!’_

Pierre felt his pants tighten more and more over the course of ten seconds, “Alright Ruby, I’m done pussyfooting around what I want to do to your sexy little body.”

Ruby was too aroused to feel embarrassed by his vulgar choice of words regarding her body. The Huntress in training whines while pressing her slick thighs together.

_‘Thank Oum! Why did you keep me waiting so long in the first place?!’_

She was both relieved and irritated by his announcement. Pierre was beginning to think primarily with one head which Ruby was all too grateful for. This was going to be a steamy memory they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at my new smut series until ‘Team JNPR’ gets to this level of intensity. Also I get to practice my lewd writing here so it’s somewhat refined for my main series.


	2. And Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby & Pierre indulge in one another, ‘nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit was no easy feat to piece together, but it’s finally here!

Pierre grins down at the entrapped girl as his free hand moves away from her butt. Ruby bites her lip as he trails down her thigh at an agonizingly slow rate. She was so fucking horny right now and just wanted him to do anything that would stimulate her aching desire.

“...Pierre...”

“Shhh, I know,” he spoke softly when met with her barely audible voice. Pierre took her by surprise when two of his fingers suddenly press against the most sensitive part of her body. Ruby whimpers as her insides continue to clench even after he withdraws his hand.

_‘Holy shit.... she’s so fucking wet?!’_

The boy’s eyes were wide as porcelain plates and mouth fully agape as his fingers glisten with Ruby’s slick essence. He doesn’t think twice about bringing the digits to his lips for a teaser: Pierre couldn’t put into words how good she tasted. 

He unconsciously sniffs the air; a habit he adopted from his Faunus partner who was notable for their keen sense of smell. Pierre temporarily basks in Ruby’s strong aroma mixed with her tantalizing choice of perfume,

“Aight, let’s get you out of these clothes before you pass out,” he suggests before finally releasing her arm; much to Ruby’s relief since it was beginning to go painfully numb. 

The faux redhead signs in content while letting her arms and legs rest comfortably over the futon as Pierre unzips her skirt. His mind was set on finally seeing what Ruby Rose looked like naked.

Ruby felt the searing heat between her legs intensify when he tugs a few times on the skirt’s waist cincher; effectively loosening the garment around her small set of shoulders.

“Roll over.”

She complies without a word; cheeks burning visibly, “I don’t think you know how beautiful you are,” he then dips down to kiss Ruby leisurely while grasping the complex piece of cloth on either side with both hands. Ruby growls in disapproval when he abandons her lips: she only forgives Pierre since he was currently removing the thick corset and thin stockings from her slender body.

His varying shades of purple now trained themselves on Ruby: she wore matching black lace that was surprisingly risqué for a girl like herself, the lingerie had a silky soft rose imprint over Ruby’s left breast and crotch area, the dark colors contrasted ideally with her pale skin.

“Ruby..... do you always wear something like _this_ under your, _‘combat’_ skirt?” he asks while drinking in the sight and smell of her.

“O-only a f-few days ago. I got advice f-f-from Sable,” she was unable to look him in the eye anymore, “She told me what women wear under their clothes boost confidence.”

“Did it work for you?”

“I think so.... I think that’s why I kissed you first today...” she finally meets his eyes with her pools of sterling silver.

“You have been riling me up these past few days. Yesterday was actually the first time I beat off to ya’,” he admits while stroking one of her sinfully soft thighs. 

“P-P-Pierre! Don’t say that!” Ruby didn’t know if she should feel degraded or empowered by his truthful statement.

He chuckles at her flustered face, “ _Whaaat_? I’m being honest here _and_ supporting Sable’s theory,” Pierre argues sweetly with an adorable pout.

Ruby failed to keep her smile from blooming, “H-how did I.... excite you?” she asks with a curious glint in her lustrous eyes.

“I can’t really explain it. Just know that I’ve only been holding myself back since you were taken at the time,” he answers, cheeks tainted with rogue pink. 

Ruby decides to tell Pierre the truth; signing as she sits up to warm one of his cheeks with her palm,

“I only dated Mercury to make you jealous. I thought if you seen me with someone else in _that_ way you’d want to make yourself a priority to _me_. It didn’t go as planned: not only did you approve of our relationship, you gave us privacy, and even..... moved on.”

_‘So if I hadn’t kept myself in line, would I still have gotten this result? I guess good things do come to those who wait, but also to those who act on their rightful desire.’_

The Huntress in training was so embarrassed right now; especially since Pierre continued to smirk smugly at her, “Are you going to say something?” now she was annoyed.

Her face immediately softened and mouth formed a perfect _‘O’_ when something pressed against her panties; eliciting a wet squeak from Ruby’s deprived nether lips. 

“Let’s save the confessions and sweet cuddly talk after I take you out for a much needed joyride,” he whispers into her ear while caressing her through the lacy undergarment.

“Ngh!” Ruby involuntarily closed her legs since she wasn’t use to being touched like this, “Yeesh, you’re sensitive as fuck,” his chuckles ended abruptly after noticing something about the faux redhead’s body. 

_‘Who would’ve thought Ruby had a nice rack on her? They’re definitely bigger than Weiss who I have reason to believe is flat chested.’_

“S-Sorry.... I just n-never....... Pierre?”

The girl’s sheepish behavior was replaced by confusion. Pierre’s altering shades of purple were no longer present; replaced by ghostly white outlined with black, a faint trail of crimson leaving his nose. 

Ruby links his shocked eyes to her chest, “DAH! Don’t stare at them!” she squawked while shielding her bust from his view. His face instantly fell, 

“ _Rubbbyyyy_. Let me see them,” he asks like a petulant child while removing his hand from between her thighs in favor of guiding the girl flat onto her back with the use of both hands.

“No.... it’s embarrassing...”

Pierre eyes the girl with a dull faced expression, “Rosebud, we’re literally about to have sex. I’m going to see them eventually.”

 _‘Tch! Don’t jinx it Pierre. At any moment your own fucking teammates could cock block you! I really need to rent an apartment exclusively for sexy times with Ruby. A place in Vale shouldn’t co-.’_

The mental note is interrupted by Ruby’s soft voice, “They aren’t really big...” her cheeks were a dark red he’s never seen before.

“You sure?” one of his dark eyebrows were raised. Did she seriously not know how big her tits were?

“Y-Y-Yes! It’s My Body!” she sputtered out with a glare that failed to have any effect on him.

“They looked pretty sizable to me. Not on Yang’s level or anything, _but_ you’re _definitely_ a handful,” Pierre went on to prove his point; pinning both Ruby’s arms above her head with ease and engulfing a soft globe of flesh in his available hand. If it were possible for her face to get any redder, then that would’ve certainly did the trick.

“Trust me when I tell ya’ this is more than enough for any guy to enjoy,” Pierre said briefly before continuing to exploit her soft mounds.

Ruby gasps when his thumb began teasing her hardening nipples and she felt his hardness press against her lower body. Pierre leans down to glide his tongue inside Ruby’s open mouth. She closes her mouth around his slick appendage to suck on; moaning in delight while subconsciously moving her hips against the bulk in his pants.

The faux redhead was so caught up in her oral affections and Pierre’s obvious arousal, she didn’t notice when his hand left her breast until she felt her bra being undone. Ruby releases his tongue, biting his bottom lip subtly before separating from him entirely.

Pierre removes the lacy top with deftness before flinging it over his own head in a hilarious fashion that made Ruby giggle. He smiles down at her, 

“No longer feeling self conscious about these adorable puppies huh?” he now wore a lopsided smirk while gently fondling her breast that slip through the cracks of his fingers.

Ruby bites her lip to stop herself from moaning, “Mnf! Y-you like them so I feel better now,” she answers while spreading her legs further apart so that he presses more firmly into her.

Pierre retracts his hands a bit to brush a thumb over her soft nubs a few times; coaxing them to harden even more under his thoughtful ministrations. He swoops down to plant a feather light kiss on Ruby’s lips before lowering his face into the valley of her breast.

“This is where the real fun starts.”

A soft bite and leisure lick at her breast was the only warning she received before feeling his moist mouth close around a sensitive nipple. The petite girl gasps while arching her back, fingers tangling themselves in his array of noirette locks.

Pierre swaps between both supple globes to please evenly: suckling, nibbling, and fondling Ruby’s chest for what felt like hours to her but in actuality it only went on for three minutes at max. Every time a gasp or whimper fell from her lips it only made him more energetic than he was a moment ago and in return, increased the volume of Ruby’s moans.

Every flick of Pierre’s tongue and graze of his teeth continue to heat her body furthermore. Her breathing was ragged as ever and she wouldn’t be surprised if her arousal was dampening his pants. 

He caught a tight pink bud between his teeth and tugged gently, satisfied with the low moan it drew from her. She was so responsive to his every touch and it was all thanks to a certain Faunus on team RWBY.

_‘All the lessons with Blake really paid off! How do I properly thank her after today?’  
_

Pierre releases the captive flesh, licking and kissing his way across her cleavage to its twin to gently blow cool air over the flawless skin.

“B-Blake taught you h-how to do all of this?” she breathed out her question as his tongue swirls around the hardened peak before flicking over it repeatedly. When met with Ruby’s heady moans, he finally halts his oral ministrations, 

_‘I need to move on or we’ll be here all day.’_

“She did, and if not for her I’d be _so_ fucking confused right now,” he spoke rather sheepishly after pulling away from her heated skin.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have been _that_ bad,” Ruby giggles at the face he made. She untangles her fingers from Pierre’s dark hair to palm both his taut cheeks.

The two teenagers share a passionate kiss; Ruby tonguing him down with excessive force while Pierre takes full liberty of fondling her perky breast. Ruby chased his lips when they left her own, only opening her eyes when a finger stopped her advances.

“You’re drenched down there. It’s about time I paid you some much needed attention,” his voice caused her entire body to tingle with need.

Ruby watched as he dipped his head and began to press open-mouthed kisses over her abdomen, searing her skin where ever his lips touched. She gasped multiple times when his mouth found a particularly sensitive area like her hip or right below her breast. The Huntress in training whispers his name when she felt him greedily lick her inner thigh to gather all the fluids that escaped her panties.

“It’s flooding down here,” Pierre chuckles as Ruby writhes every now and then in anticipation. He removes the risqué designed panties without another word; Ruby raising her legs to make things easier for him. The next thing Pierre did had caused her cheeks to flush a furious red color.

“PIERRE! DON’T SNIFF MY PANTIES!”

He only smirks before setting aside the lacy garment with care, “Sorry, Ryaine trained my nose so it’s better than the average Human,” was his poor excuse.

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” she was beyond embarrassed that he had actually..... smelled her.

“I can’t help it anymore since your scent is irresistible,” he answers while getting himself comfortable in the prone position Jacek and himself usually found themselves in during boring recon missions.

Ruby was pleasantly surprised by his reveal, “It makes you want to lick me?”

Her question was instantly answered when she felt his slick tongue slide leisurely up and down her nether lips, adding his saliva to the moisture that already coated them. His movements were slow and unhurried and promised to deliver one hell of a ride. Ruby had no control over the various sounds that slipped pass her rosy pink lips.

Pierre lost himself in her feminine taste and smell, reveling in Ruby’s sweetness by parting her wet folds with the tip of his tongue. She was definitely wetter and even tasted better than earlier when Pierre had tested her essence on his fingers.

The troublemaker of JNPR looked up to meet Ruby’s half lidded eyes as she watched him go down on her. This was by far the most erotic experience of Ruby Rose’s life which isn’t all too surprising once you factor in how young she is, but the virgin found her past make out sessions with Mercury to be pretty x-rated.

Pierre maintained eye contact with Ruby as he let his tongue sweep up and down her vaginal cleft, collecting the sweet droplets that leaked from her without delving in any farther. His hands came up to grip her hips and hold her still as she began to buck slightly, hoping to get more of him inside her.

“Nnmm, stop teasing me,” she said with a wriggle of her hips; unable to help the fact her failed command sounded more like a plea. The riotous teen applies more pressure over Ruby’s thighs, rendering her lower body immobile and continuing to push his tongue past her outer lips to dip fleetingly into her opening before retreating. She tried to force him to go deeper with the fingers curled in his hair, but unfortunately her body felt too weak.

After tickling her nether lips with a chuckle, her dickhead of a boyfriend finally delves within her tongue first; swirling his slick appendage lazily was enough to make her cry out, pull on his hair, and cause her vaginal muscles to flex around him.

Ruby dropped her head on the futon with an arch of her slender body while tugging on Pierre’s soft locks more aggressively than ever. Every stroke of his tongue sent streaks of intense pleasure through her body, zigzagging along her spine to tingle at the tips of her fingers and toes. She could even feel reverberations in her nipples for Oum’s sake!   
  
“More...” Ruby panted, “Please Pierre, give me more!” her nonverbal cries that followed had convinced Pierre to stop toying with the lovely girl who undoubtedly captured his heart.

Pierre formulated no reply but she could hear…no, she could feel him chuckle against her nether lips; sending pleasant vibrations into her core.

He methodically moved his hands from her hips down to her sopping wetness and used his thumbs to spread her folds wide open, revealing a small glistening ball of pink flesh.

“Hearing you speak like that is getting my dick harder,” he murmurs before sliding his tongue over the button. The immediate effect was evident when her whole body shivered beneath him; a cry louder than any of her previous ones escaping her lips.

“You like this?” he asks all knowingly, but Ruby allowed him a strangled sound of affirmation when he lapped at her clit again.

“I probably already said this before, but you taste amazing,” he whispers against her heated flesh, eyes taking in her sweat-slicked body and face contorted in the purest form of pleasure. 

“T-Thanks,” she managed to say with her eyes shut tightly as Pierre continued to tickle her clit using that skillful tongue of his.

Pierre felt like a deity right now who possessed unlimited amounts of power since his every movement made Ruby thrash and moan. It wasn’t long before he felt her hips rock urgently against his mouth. Every single flick of his tongue caused her body to shudder, she could feel the muscles deep within her tightening as they prepared to release all the building tension in a devastating explosion that would no doubt result in one hell of an orgasm.

Once the purple-eyed boy could feel her entire body trembling: he knew she was close to completion. As he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, her breathless cries only increased. Her nails were deep rooted in his hair almost painfully as she presses his face hard against her core trying to fill the void she was feeling. Pierre increased the suction on her throbbing button and pressed her hips even firmer into the futon when she arched into the air.

Ruby didn’t know what her body was going through right now, but it was torturous and satisfying at the same time. Wave after wave of the purest form of pleasure rippling through her petite body. The fearless leader of team RWBY was experiencing a lot of things after her mind blowing orgasm: body numbness, temporarily paralysis, blurry vision, and a fuzzy feeling in her head that made it hard to formulate basic thoughts.

“Wha.... was.... that?” she asked breathlessly much to Pierre’s amusement, “What you referred to as _that_ : is called an orgasm,” he spoke intellectually.

The girl was still high off her orgasm when Pierre pressed his smooth lips against her own; running his tongue insistently over the soft fullness of Ruby’s bottom lip. It was a silent request, one Ruby was all too eager to grant him through her haze. After Ruby welcomed him inside her mouth, she was instantly swept away by the feel, touch, and taste of him.

The unique flavor of _her_ Sly Phlox was now masked by her own feminine fluids that still lingered on his tongue. Even after all the pleasure he put her body through, the raging fire in her loins still remained. Ruby felt as if he might devour her if she didn't burn up first and wondered if he was feeling the same way? The pants he still wore kept chafing Ruby’s sensitive skin in the most irritable way possible: she wanted them off now!

Ruby kisses him back while massaging his equally broad and muscular chest with her small hands. She continues to duel with Pierre’s own tongue while steadily guiding him onto his back so she could straddle his thighs.

A thin bridge of saliva connected their lips momentarily before Ruby spoke up, “I need to show you some more love with my mouth,” she grinds her butt over Pierre’s obvious erection for emphasis. The boy’s eyes snap shut as a groan slips pass his lips,

_‘It’s not gonna take much for me to bust at this point.’_

“ _Please do_ ,” he purred. 

Ruby was only focused on one thing so she didn’t bother getting revenge by teasing Pierre like he had done her. She removes her hands from his toned abdomen in favor of removing the legwear from his body, the purple-eyed boy lifting his hips to assist her. Ruby almost jumps out of her skin when his cock sprung free from its confinement.

The faux redhead studies his newly uncovered anatomy: it stood upright, thick veins visible, the tip a blazing red color and leaking some kind of transparent white substance, the length was somewhere between six to seven inches while his width was easily three. 

Although Ruby had never done anything like this before and knew absolutely nothing about the male anatomy, she was eager to educate herself using Pierre as a consenting subject.

He flinches when her tongue began sliding over his weeping slit repeatedly; curling her tongue to probe at his weak point every now and then. Naturally, her hands wind themselves around his hardness to keep still as she smothers Pierre with her greedy tongue. The bittersweet taste of Pierre was better than any ripened fruit or flavor of candy Remnant had to offer.

His mouth fell open and eyes squeezed tighter when Ruby took in his glans to suck feverishly as her tongue swirled over his urethra, “Fu-Ah! Holy shit Ruby!” he clamors while fisting the sheets on the futon.

The next move Ruby made was executed slow and steady; she begins to take inch after thick inch inside her moist mouth despite how strenuous the task was for her narrow passageway. Pierre uttering curse words the entire time was quite humoring. Ruby meets his altering shades of purple; smiling sweetly with a mouthful of his cock in her oral cavity,

“C-Cute...” was all he could muster before falling flat onto his back with his eyes sealed shut once again. He could feel _everything_ , and it was insanely pleasurable and equally painful at the same time. And just when Pierre thought things couldn’t get any better/worse: she began bobbing her head while lapping at his sensitive underside.

Ruby was a little disappointed with herself for failing to take the entirety of him, but she supposed it was good enough based off Pierre’s reactions. She removes one of her hands from his length in favor of fondling his clean shaven ballsack, extracting groans from the troublemaker of JNPR.

Pierre managed to crack open an eye to watch the girl’s head bob up and down between his legs. He could feel himself leaking precum profusely and Ruby greedily accepting every bit that left him as her testing fingers massaged the twin sacks in her hand. The erotic sight of Ruby sucking him off only served to intensify the overwhelming pleasure he had already been feeling. With a guttural groan, Pierre attempts to guide the redhead’s lips off his length before he exploded in her mouth.

_‘I can’t do that to Ruby! I need to get her off now!’_

The Huntress in training could feel a set of fingers loosely entangling themselves in her dark tresses of hair. Ruby moans around his hard length when a tug on her hair had forced more hot meat down her throat: she quite liked that, even going completely still in hopes of him doing it again. She ended up being disappointed when she realized that the past discretion had been an accident and he was actually trying to _pry_ her off him!

Ruby was having none of it so she ghosts her teeth around Pierre’s cock before applying slight pressure; silently and effectively communicating a strict warning: the harder you pull, the harder I bite!

“Roseb-Oh Fuck!” his plea was cut short by an extended moan when she went back to work on his throbbing hardness. Ruby had no intention of stopping until she got him off like he had done her. His moans of impending release only drove her on harder and she began to suck and now nibble with renewed vigor, ignoring his breathless pleads for her to stop before he exploded in her mouth.

The purple-eyed boy could hardly manage to string together a few colorful curse words as pleasure overcame him. It was very obvious that Ruby was intent on sucking every drop from him whether he wanted it or not and no amount of pleading would change that. Pierre was forced to grit his teeth against the powerful surges of bliss that wracked through his body as the impish girl drew him deep into her throat once more.

“So this.... is what.... it feels like....”

His words dissolved into harsh moans and his eyes squeezed shut as she ran her tongue over a sensitive spot that finally pushed him past the breaking point. His muscles clenched as he felt the sacks in her hand tighten and immediately he was drowning in hot waves of ecstasy; everything erased from his mind but the feel of her lips, hands, and teeth as he emptied himself inside her mouth with a series of shuddering spurts.

He caught the way her pools of silver widened in shock: either she didn’t expect for him to produce so much, or she truly was as naive as she was incredibly sexy and domineering when she allowed herself to be. Ruby wrapped her head around the concept quickly; shutting her eyes with a pleased hum and eagerly accepting the thick and creamy liquid that now filled her mouth. 

After she swallowed the last of his bittersweet essence, she pulled away from his softening member and looked at his sweat slicked body sprawled haphazardly on the futon. A prideful smile overtook Ruby’s lips since she had achieved such a result on her first blowjob attempt.

As he recovers from his forced descent into bliss, Ruby took the time to gaze over his wonderfully naked body for the first time. Although his body had been strengthened and toned by years of rigorous training and activity, he lacked the muscled bulk Nigil seemed to have. All of the troublemaker’s muscles appeared to be stretched tightly over his lean figure, but that didn't stop them from having definition. Every abdominal, pectoral, and bicep was visible and although his teammate’s own looked like they were cut from solid stone: these muscles moved fluidly, flexing and shifting as though they themselves were living beings that worked together to create one amazing body.

Pierre finally found the strength to sit up, “I can’t believe you actually did that,” he says with a smirk that didn’t quite reach his exhausted eyes. 

“Are you actually surprised Sly Phlox?” she asks while straddling his hips as her hands cupped his face.

“Yea, I didn’t think a girl would ever want to go that far,” he admits while winding an arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body.

 _‘Blake never did.’_

“Looks like you thought wrong,” Ruby giggles before nearing his tempting lips once again. The couple sparred with their tongues for what felt like the hundredth time that day: both parties getting a hint of what they tasted like this time around. 

“Did I tell you how beautiful you are already?” he asks with an idiotic grin that she herself found to be insanely charming.

“I believe you did,” she answers, smiling happily the entire time.

Pierre brushes his fingers over her own which were currently splayed over his chest to support her weight. He let his hands skim up her forearms and shoulders before ghosting down her back to her butt; giving each soft pound of flesh a firm squeeze that extracts a content hum from his girlfriend. Ruby could feel his flaccid dick resurrecting against her butt, she grinds against it to help him out; smiling pridefully when he tilts his head back and groans in approval.

“Okay..... I’m going to fuck you now,” his raspy statement was followed immediately by his actions. A gasp left her lips when she suddenly found herself on her back again,

_‘Control yourself Pierre, not too hasty or you’ll ruin the moment.’_

“I’m ready when you are,” she assured him while spreading her legs so he’d fit perfectly against her like a puzzle piece.

Pierre places a hand over the futon while his other guides his length towards Ruby’s wet folds, “That’s all I needed to hear.”

The young Huntress withheld a low moan in her mouth when he rubs himself against her opening several times; practically bathing himself in her feminine fluids that mix with the saliva that still coated his cock. 

“Fair warning: it’s all or nothing with me Ruby,” he knew if he took too long on entry it’d probably be _way_ more painful when compared to the other method. Ruby prepares herself: hooking her arms underneath his own, loosely wrapping her legs around his hips, and even licking along his left shoulder blade. 

_‘She seems ready. Alright guy, don’t fuck this up.’_

The purple-eyed boy finally pushes inside Ruby, after feeling something within her snap she immediately cried out in pain. As she suspected, Pierre doesn’t stop his advances and kept burying himself further inside her no longer virgin passageway. Ruby sinks her teeth into Pierre’s shoulder: biting harder overtime as a coping mechanism to deal with her internal pain. 

Pierre groans for multiple reasons: her blazing hot insides slick with arousal, the girl’s teeth threatening to draw blood, and the mental note that he had finally rid of his V-card and even swiped Ruby‘s at the same damn time. 

_‘Welp, my life is complete! I’d foreal be content with dying tomorrow off some bullshit.’_

The troublemaker of JNPR only stops when he met resistance, “Haa...Ahh! You’re too big!” she moaned, this time a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You sure it’s not just you being tight as fuck?” he asks with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, “I-Uhaa! I’m sure!” she managed to say with a curt nod of her head. 

Her breathing hitched when Pierre began moving in and out at a bearable rate. It still felt like she was being split in half, but there was a lingering tingle within that could best be described as a sweet after taste of something sour. Ruby tightens her legs around him before moving her hips against his, disrupting the steady rhythm he had already set in motion.

“... _Ruby_...” she never knew a guy moaning her name could be such a turn on, but then again Pierre wasn’t any other guy. The riotous teen was the one she’s desired to be with since.... she doesn’t even remember when, where, and how it all began.

One of Pierre’s hands found her lively breast to indulge in while his other cups her right cheek, idly running a thumb over the fullness of her bottom lip. Ruby takes the opportunity to capture his thick digit in her moist mouth to suck on; swirling her tongue like she had done his cock that continues to submerge itself inside her sopping wet entrance. The euphoric expression on Ruby’s face accompanied by a muffled moan was more than enough to stir him up.

There were no traces of pain that could ruin their lovemaking: that much was evident by Ruby’s heady moans when Pierre began to fuck her noticeably faster and applied more power behind each thrust.

A particular powerful thrust had forced the girl’s mouth wide open, ultimately releasing his thumb from captivity, “I’m yours!” she shouts after throwing her head back with a sharp arch of her petite body. 

“So am I,” he grunts after feeling her vaginal muscles tighten around his soiled length of procreation.

“Mmm! Please Pierre.... fu-Ha! Fuck me harder,” her message was a little jumbled, but it still reached its intended address. Although Ruby wasn’t a fan of using bad language, any other words just wouldn’t have felt appropriate for what she wanted him to do to her.

 _‘I never heard her talk like that before! I’m definitely rubbing off on her.’_

Pierre began to pound into her with animalistic ferocity, the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the wet _squelch_ of him moving within her filling the room. Her moans immediately spiraled into screams as he fucked her with intensity he usually reserved for pummeling their shared enemies.

“I’m glad you said something, because I don’t know how long I would’ve held out before doing _this_ on my own,” his lips were right next to her ear now. Ruby could only tighten her legs around him some more and dig her crimson painted nails in his skin.

Even in his lustful haze of passion, Pierre took notice of the fact that the window was wide open. It was safe to assume their lewd acts weren’t going unnoticed by every student and staff member on Beacon grounds right now. Team SILR no doubt getting an earful of this action since they were JNPR’s neighbors.

When he increased his speed, Ruby only moaned louder, the sound bouncing off the dormitory’s walls and filtering down to the courtyard below. Ruby was holding nothing back and Pierre noted with satisfaction that she began to repeat his name over and over in a broken mantra as she neared completion once again.

“That's it, Rosebud, let everyone know you’re receiving the best treatment in your life,” Pierre pants after feeling her inner muscles flutter and flex around him.

“Oh, Fuck! Pierre, Oh My GODS!"

The Huntress’ scream had tore through the sky as she finally reached her pinnacle. He almost finished right then and there: Ruby loosing her sanity, her scorching hotness convulsing violently around him, and the kinky thought of everyone in a mile radius hearing them would’ve all been contributions.

The troublemaker of JNPR doesn’t even give Ruby time to recover from her most recent orgasm: he was already raring to go again with the intent to finish with her this time. 

Pierre almost burst out laughing at her shocked face when his hips began moving again, “Pierre?” was all she could whimper as her slender body shook. Her first orgasm had barely subsided and already she could feel the second building as he continued his ruthless assault on her welcoming nether lips. 

“I only got one more in me. I wanna’ make this last,” he explains to the girl beneath his body who nods her head dumbly, mind still numb from pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good when you come for me,” he panted before burying his head in the crook of Ruby’s neck to nibble at the skin there as he continued to move his hips with no particular rhythm.

“Then make me do it again,” Ruby moaned beneath him, arching up eagerly to meet his every thrust.

“Working on it Rosebud,” he breathed out, voice sounding huskier than ever. 

“Better figure it out Sly Phlox. Who knows when the rest of team RWBY and JNPR will get back,” she reminds Pierre of a potential concern. As much as she liked Pierre, she wouldn’t want to be caught doing any sexual act with him.

“Ah, _rigggghhhht_ ,” he drawled lazily, somehow and someway Ruby found this octave of his to be incredibly sexy! A sudden whirlwind of rose petals erupt from seemingly nowhere before eventually slowing their movements and littering the carpet floor to reveal Ruby straddling Pierre with his rigid length still wedged firmly inside her. 

“On second thought: allow me,” her smile was devilish, a look Pierre found himself becoming more and more captivated by.

The purple-eyed boy focused all his attention on Ruby as she began to ride his rock hard boner; her petite body writhing and undulating with a hypnotic rhythm as she raised herself up his shaft only to sink down again. The Huntress in training moans and pants like a wild animal as she controlled the speed and depth of the penetration; hands curling into fist over his chest.

From Pierre’s envious perspective, Ruby looked like a young goddess: her dyed bangs flying about with every toss of her head, her sleek and slender body ripening with muscle hidden beneath smooth skin as she rode him, and gorgeous pools of pure silver gleaming under pale eyelids.

_‘She’s so fucking beautiful: her eyes, her hair, her skin, her breast, her lips, her smell, her taste! All of it! This girl is flawless! I bagged the best girl on team RWBY and that’s final!’_

Pierre continues to watch the silver-eyed warrior bring him over the edge with newfound appreciation, “Ruby, look at me,” he spoke while sitting upright.

The pure pools of silver focus on him as best they could without their owner stopping her sensual hip movements, “Hm?”

“I love you.”

As expected, her eyes widen when met with his confession. The sudden warm and fuzzy feeling in her heart was immediate. Pierre takes charge after feeling her powerful hips slow; pulling the young woman flush against his chest to kiss passionately as his hips began to plow upwards. Ruby shut her eyes and eagerly participated in the lip lock he initiated and even helped him set a pace down below. It wasn’t long before their bodies moved in perfect synchronization; cultivating a fast pace that worked them both into exertion and a step closer to completion.

Ruby churning around his throbbing cock was a clear sign of what was about to go down. A particular hard thrust was the one that released his hot seed inside her; coating Ruby’s inner walls and mixing with her own juices. The fearless leader of team RWBY toppled onto Pierre’s defined chest as her vaginal muscles milked the very last drops of desire from him. Ruby felt as if she were falling, floating, and soaring all at once and the whole time completely unaware that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

At last, her orgasm had subsided; taking with it the last bit of her strength. Good thing Ruby was content with resting her head in the crook of Pierre’s neck. Reflexively, the troublemaker of JNPR wraps his arms around her; cradling her smaller figure against his own trembling body to envelop in his warmth. The room smelled of sweat, sex, and.... was that rain?

Outside, the rain droplets gradually grew in size and quantity as the thunderclouds above shower the prestigious Huntsman Academy below with sheets of rain; washing the streets clean and pelting the roof overhead to create a continuous drumming that soothed the two Hunters in training as they basked in the afterglow of what had transpired between them.

“Pierre,” her soft voice drew his varying shades of purple from the open window, “Yea?” he wonders while looking down at her.

“I love you too,” she admits shyly while blushing madly, but ultimately kept her eyes locked on his breathtaking swirls of purple.

Swiftly and silently, save for Ruby’s breathless gasp, Pierre pulled her flush against his chest and rolled them over; pinning her underneath him once again.

“I never knew how you saying that would make me feel so complete,” he looses himself in her eyes as he spoke. 

“I’m glad I could return the favor. _You_ made me feel complete today,” her blush only intensified after the statement left her lips.

Their eyes widen comically when familiar voices drew closer to JNPR’s dorm, “I told you it was going to rain. I could _smell_ it,” Ryaine was patronizing Nigil over his keen sense of smell no doubt.

“That’s so absurd! How can you even do that?” Weiss asks out of curiosity.

“That is a complex answer that would require us to speak on Faunus pheromones,” came Blake’s dull voice.

“Sounds like another biology lesson,” Yang says with obvious disinterest. 

The blonde’s voice had snapped Ruby and Pierre out of the spell rendering them immobile, “Shit Shit Shit!” the purple-eyed boy curses frantically while raking his brain for an idea to avoid impending death.

_‘Ah! That’s it!’_

Six familiar faces enter the deathly silent dorm room that consisted of each team’s loudest members. The two teenagers were sharing a thick blanket and pretending to be engrossed in their virtual duel of death on screen.

Pierre stops himself from breathing a sign of relief when Jacek and Weiss didn’t notice anything. That cologne he recently purchased for the upcoming ball dance had settled in instantly just like the online marketing promised. The pair give a brief greeting before stepping inside the extra room JNPR inherited after a first year team was disbanded.

_‘Just play it cool Pierre.’_

Next up was Blake and Ryaine. Pierre silently prayed his friendship with the two Faunus was as strong as he thought it was since there was no way in hell they wouldn’t smell lingering traces of arousal tainting the room’s atmosphere. As expected, the two briefly eye one another in mutual understanding before diverting their gaze to Pierre and Ruby all knowingly. It was the faux redhead who signed in relief when both Faunus pretend as if nothing happened and sent Pierre and herself their greetings before taking a seat on Ryaine’s bed.

_‘I’ll never take those two for granted.’_

The last couple to trek inside was Nigil and Yang, the former shutting the door as the latter cheerfully greets their sibling. 

“Rubaby! How’d your date go?”

“Can I tell you later? I’m a little preoccupied right now,” she said while successfully hitting a series of buttons to execute her character’s special move.

“Sure, just don’t leave out any juicy details!” the golden blonde said playfully as Nigil wraps a strong arm around her shoulders.

“Psycho Phlox and Rowdy Rose,” the bulk of JNPR briefly greets his teammate and friend before steering Yang towards his bed, “Psycho Phlox? Why didn’t I think of that?” she laughed after sending Pierre her greeting that paled in comparison.

“Because you’re a pun mistress and I’m a master at aliteracy,” Nigil answers jokingly before retrieving the card game JNPR created when bored out of their minds one day.

_‘Close calls with death in 2062.’_

He chuckles at his internal remark, earning himself a sharp elbow from Ruby, “Ow,” he feigned an injury for the second time that day, “This is not funny! Everyone is here and I’m still naked!” she raged only loud enough for him to hear.

“Hey now, I’m in this with you too,” Pierre reminds the faux redhead. It was obvious he found their fucked situation more amusing than anything.

Ruby gasps in disbelief when she felt his hardening cock nudge the soft skin of her thigh, “You can’t be serious right now?!” she quietly shouts at him with an awestruck facial expression.

“What? You being so beautiful makes it impossible for me to keep my dick disciplined. Especially after _y’know what_ ,” Pierre then leaned away from her to remove the pressure of his hard length.

“I hate you right now,” she muttered while returning her gaze to the television. 

“And you’ll be lovin’ me later Rosebud,” Pierre said confidently. It was impossible for Ruby to keep from blushing a bright shade of red and smiling gleefully.

_‘I know you or I could die any day. So until then, I’ll spend the rest of my days by your side: I swear to it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m lowkey exhausted after writing all this lewd shit. Hopefully the strenuous effort paid off to an extent. I’ll probably post Sunrise I (Nigil/Yang) after finishing CHX on ‘Team JNPR’ 
> 
> Welp, I’m ‘bout to start scripting CHVII together and continue onwards with the non-canon canonical timeline.


	3. So Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is unable to sleep, so she visits Pierre in the midst of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another setup for what is to transpire next chapter.... and so on if you look hard enough.

Ruby was all too aware of the irritating heat and moisture between her thighs. She tries to ease her mind by rubbing both thighs together, but that proves itself to be ineffective. The petite girl rolls onto her opposite side; eliciting a clear sign of frustration.

Normally, she’d be wrapped up in her comfy blanket and fast asleep with a content smile on her lips, but tonight was different. Present day Ruby didn’t want anything to do with the thick blanket since her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She knew exactly who was to blame for this new surge of desire overtaking her.

Just the mere thought of Pierre stirred something within Ruby. She remembered how nice it felt to be under him, and not just physically, but on a deeper level that warmed her heart. Another powerful surge tore through her after recalling the look on his face when she had pushed him over the edge using her mouth.

_‘Why can’t I stop thinking about him and just go to sleep?!’_

Ruby already knew why: she’d been crushing on him for the longest, the intimacy they recently engaged in had been fulfilling to say the least, and then there was Pierre’s declaration of love. The team leader finally opens her eyes, she was met with the sight of Blake sleeping peacefully. Initially, Ruby was beyond embarrassed and didn’t know how to face the cat Faunus, but then she remembered that Pierre and Blake were intimate as well.

The fearless leader narrows her eyes, even though Blake’s teachings had benefited _her_ in the long run, Ruby still loathed the thought of him pleasuring the smut enthusiast. Although it all happened in the past, she would never forget, she couldn’t forget, she would be stupid to overlook something so crucial. Blake obviously had feelings for Pierre that ran deeper than she let on, and that meant Ruby would always have to be wary when those two were alone.

_‘I shouldn’t be so paranoid, but.... I didn’t think Mercury was doing something behind my back with Emerald, and their friendship was pretty toxic. Pierre and Blake though..... they really really really like each other...’_

Ruby knew Pierre wasn’t asleep right now, his sleeping patterns weren’t beneficial to his academic studies, but convenient for her. Driven by her desire and possessiveness, she was soon knocking quietly on the spare dorm JNPR inherited. The girl’s heart was pounding furiously as she stood there waiting for Pierre to open up and allow her inside.

As expected, the door swooshed open and Ruby was met with those tantalizing swirls of purple. She felt her heart flutter and cheeks warm exponentially, now feeling anxious all of a sudden, Ruby avoids his gaze. Even when she hadn’t been crushing on her best friend, his eyes have always had a strong effect on her.

Pierre was mildly surprised, “‘Sup Rosebud. I didn’t expect to see anyone so late, but I’m not one to turn down company.”

Something about that sentence made Ruby suspicious, specifically the implication that Pierre had been expecting someone at one point in time, and _she_ just happened to show up. This drives Ruby’s mind back to her worrisome thoughts regarding Blake and Pierre.

“A-Anyone?”

“Yea, usually it’s you or Blake,” he answers innocently, completely unaware of his best friend’s thoughts. Ruby growls, sometimes she really hates how nonchalant and honest he is. Gradually, his lips curve into a sly smirk, “Weiss sneaks over sometimes to interrogate me about Jacek.”

Ruby instantly recognized that look and what it meant, the way his voice had deepened was enough to solidify her notion. These are all reasons why Pierre would be placed under dormitory arrest:

1.) **Practical Pranks**

2.) **Instigating Food Fights**

3.) **Violent Behavior**

4.) **Too Explicit To List**

The silver-eyed girl crossed her arms, “Sly Phlox, are you up to no good again?”

“Isn’t it obvious my _lovey dovey_ little rose?” he asks playfully while leaning his upper body and an elbow against the doorframe, devilish smirk hidden behind his arm. Ruby blushed a bright shade of red after being given such a title, one she didn’t mind the slightest bit.

“Shut Up! And why can’t you stay out of trouble?!” she questions Pierre while hitting him repeatedly, fist bouncing harmlessly off his hard abs hidden beneath the black tshirt. Pierre chuckles in amusement before acting faster than Ruby’s eyes could follow and mind could process: catching both her wrists in a single hand, tugging her forcefully yet gently so that her back is now flush against the open door, and holding her captive wrist high above her head.

Ruby was absolutely speechless: eyes wide like a fear stricken fawn, cheeks growing hotter every passing second, mouth slightly agape, breathing all the more apparent, the heat and moisture between her thighs intensifying. She always got excited when Pierre casually demonstrated his superior strength and noteworthy hand to hand techniques; especially when they train together and things inevitably got physical.

“The Troublemaker of JNPR ring any bells? I gotta’ reputation to uphold little Rose,” just the sound of his voice was sexually exciting her furthermore. Ruby subconsciously presses her lower body against his, and immediately takes notice of Pierre’s growing arousal.

“Um.... Pierre....”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to....” she purposely trailed off, “Mhm,” he hums in agreement before pressing his soft lips into her heated skin; specifically over the left side of her neck to shower in kisses, he nibbles gently or draws the flushed skin into his mouth on occasion. Ruby signs in content, tilting her head as far as she could out the way in order to make things easier for him. 

_‘Yes! It’s Happening Again!’_

Pierre suddenly stops his amorous smooching in favor of capturing Ruby’s velvety soft lips in a searing hot kiss. She hastily responds to his affection, moving her lips against his and even lifting a leg so that her knee could continually knead Pierre’s erection. The riotous teen groans after being granted some amount of stimulation, Ruby takes advantage of Pierre’s parted lips; slipping her tongue inside his mouth to explore feverishly.

Pierre hums his approval, allowing Ruby to dominate his oral cavity while his free hand reaches up to expertly fondle both her breast through the thin fabric of her dark tanktop. The young Huntress tried and failed to suppress a desirous moan, her eyes were shut and mouth slightly agape. After coaxing her nipples to morph into hard peaks, Pierre drops his hand so he could simply admire the silver-eyed beauty panting in front of him.

The troublemaker of JNPR leans into Ruby so that his mouth is next to her ear, “I’m glad all the other guys don’t think the same way I do when you wear these cute ass pajamas,” he whispers sensually while stroking the sliver of exposed skin over her hip that the tanktop failed to cover up completely.

“Y-You’re being a pervert again!”

Her face could pass for a tomato right about now. He gives Ruby a lopsided smirk before securing a firm grip on her butt, she elicits a surprised squawk when he effortlessly lifts her off the floor. The faux redhead instinctively wraps both arms around his neck and legs around his waist,

“W-What are y-you doing?!”

“Taking you inside,” he answers while gingerly kicking the door shut behind them, “Unless you _would_ be down for fucking in the hallway?” 

Ruby gasped, the tone Pierre had used obviously meant he’d been considering it, “D-Don’t Say That!”

The purple-eyed boy laughs for a short moment, “I’m only kidding Rosebud. No one, and I mean _no_ _one_ else is gonna’ see the sexy faces you make, or know what your beautiful body looks like.”

Oh Gods, Pierre was just too much for Ruby to handle right now, “Please Stop Talking!”

He quirks a dark eyebrow, appearing to be genuinely confused, “Uh, what did I say wrong again?”

“PIERRE!”

“Hm?”

“You really need to stop reading those perverted books,” she said after hiding her flushed face in his shoulder. The humored teen only chuckled and set Ruby down over the window sill, “Not a chance, those _perverted books_ are a part of me now.”

Ruby pulls away from his shoulder with a sign, shaking her head as she fought a smile, “Why am I even wasting my time with you?”

“Probably because you’re in love with me ‘n you can’t get enough,” he answers her rhetorical question with the utmost of confidence. The faux redhead looks away from Pierre while crossing both arms over her chest, only pretending to be angry at him.

“Ruby, be honest with me,” Pierre began while facing away from her and tugging off his shirt; flexing back muscles unintentionally putting on a racy show for the young Huntress, “is something bothering you?”

The amount of concern in his voice had caught her off guard, the atmosphere had been so intense and he’d been so playful only moments ago, “What made you ask me that?”

“Usually you’re knocked out cold during these hours is all,” he says before carelessly tossing his shirt aside and turning around to meet Ruby’s lustrous eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive!”

Pierre studies her overly joyful face for a few moments, swirls of purple searching for something, “Is it about Blake?”

“N-No!” she blurts out with wide eyes, frantically flailing both open palms in front of her petite body. There was no alternate reality where he’d be convinced by this, “It’s about Blake.”

Ruby lowers her gaze, unable to look Pierre in his unique swirls of purple, “Yea...” the riotous teen got down on one knee in front of her, facial features softening to a degree she’s never _ever_ seen. 

Pierre had always been very gentle towards Ruby, treating her better than everyone else in fact. The only other person to ever experience his cuddly innocence was Blake, everyone else simply viewed him as the lovable psychopath of Class Sixty-Seven, or a firebrand of carnage that needed to be extinguished! Pierre and Nyx only forged a strong friendship in such a short amount of time because of their mutual lust for violence and the adrenaline high they got when facing off against any life threatening force.

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about anything happening between Blake and I anymore. You’re mine and I’ll _always_ be yours,” a charismatic smile adorns his _oh_ so kissable lips.

_‘I want to believe him... I really do! It’s just so hard after Mercury went behind my back... and Pierre means so much more to me. I just.... don’t know.’_

“Did you tell Blake about us?”

“Nooooo....”

“Why Not?!”

“I didn’t think I’d have to since she knows... and its not like I had any time to tell her today,” he tries explaining, wincing slightly when Ruby gave him a scrutinous look.

“Well tomorrow, the _first_ thing you _will_ do is tell Blake what _our_ relationship is,” it almost sounded like a command which was so unlike Ruby unless she was in the heat of battle.

Pierre pursed his lips into an adorable pout, Ruby absolutely loved this expression for a multitude of reasons, “So bossy.”

The Huntress in training couldn’t contain a fit of giggles, Pierre shoots her an annoyed look before rising to his full height, “What’s so funny?”

“ _You_!” 

“Uh, why?”

Ruby finally regained control of her laughter, eyes sparkling as she focused on Pierre, “Because everyone’s so afraid of you, and well... I guess there’s a good reason for that, but none of them know how cute you are.”

The team leader could tell he was a little puzzled by what she had just said, Ruby herself didn’t even know entirely what she was getting at.

Pierre wiggles his dark eyebrows, “How am I suppose to take that?”

Ruby mocks one of his infamous sayings, “Take it how ya’ wanna’ take it.”

He chuckles in amusement, “ _Shiiiet_ , I guess I’m flattered then.”

_‘Alright, I’m done beating around the proverbial bush!’_

After that thought crossed her mind, Ruby yanked Pierre down to her level by his wrists, “Correct! Now kiss me again!”

“Warning: I’ll end up doin’ a whole helluva’ lot more than that,” he said after leaning his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching.

“That’s to be expected of a pervert like you,” she says with a smirk that matched his own “I get the feeling you wouldn’t want me any other way.”

“Maybe,” Ruby then cut off his smug reply with her rosy pink lips, Pierre hums in content before kissing her back. Their passionate lip lock would’ve lasted an eternity if oxygen wasn’t a necessity.

“Hey Ruby.... I have an idea... just indulge me for a moment...” he said between heavy breaths. The petite girl wore a confused facial expression, just what the hell was he talking about?

_‘Probably something overly perverted.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all already know what’s upcoming. Ruby and Pierre getting frisky again, and in the middle of the night, next to JNPR’s dorm.... where a Faunus with above average hearing is sleeping XD.


	4. Some Light Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre finally convinces Ruby to read Ninjas of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as many variables in this one like the last, but I’ll be sure to make up for it in the next one.

_‘I hope that wasn’t something overly perverted.’_

Pierre thinks to himself after making a request. The dumbfounded look on Ruby’s face was a clear sign that she hadn’t been expecting him to ask such a thing,

“You _Really_ Need To Stop Reading Those Perverted Books!” her teeth were randomly razor sharp and her pools of silver had been replaced by orange flames.

“Ruby....” he pouted, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough to win her over.

“No!” she then crossed both arms over her chest and looked away from Pierre whose entire face was colored blue and accentuated with vertical lines as he hung his head low. The attempt to spice up their newly bloomed sex life had just failed horribly,

_‘I don’t see what’s so fucking bad about acting out a steamy scene from Ninjas of Love?! I thought girls would like that type of stuff... hmph, maybe I can still salvage this shitty situation.’_

“How ‘bout we come to an agreement Rosebud?” he asks with newfound confidence, his infamous smirk in place. Ruby pretended to be uninterested, but he caught that curious glint in her eye so continued, “Tonight, you partake in my.... kinks, and tomorrow I’ll try out any weird shit you want me to.”

_‘My back door is staying locked though.’_

“Wha—Huh?”

Pierre chuckled in amusement after being met with Ruby’s confused facial expression. He decided to help her out, “Yesterday when we had sex, was there anything I did that you really liked and wouldn’t mind me doing again?”

Ruby avoids his gaze, a dark blush stemming from her cheeks, “Well..... I did like b-biting you...”

_‘Fuuuck.... My neck is still sore from yesterday, the girl has some fangs on her!’_

“I....” she took a calming deep breath before locking eyes with Pierre, “ I also like when you’re a little rough with me!”

_‘That’s an easier demand to meet, but I have to stay mindful. I hate the thought of accidentally hurting Ruby in any way.’_

Ruby hits Pierre in the chest with a tight fist, this punch actually taking away his ability to breathe for a split second,

“Are You Going To Say Something?!”

He laughs at her angry facial expression that contrasted greatly with her flushed face, “Sorry Rosebud, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or anything.”

It was Pierre’s turn to blush a brilliant shade of red, “I don’t mind too much when you use those Faunus fangs of yours, so I don’t care if you use ‘em on me again,” he admits while subconsciously rubbing at the shoulder Ruby had bruised only hours ago.

If Pierre was being completely honest with her, he would’ve said he actually liked it. It was rather enjoyable when compared to all the beatings and stabbings he experienced in his past. Also, Pierre thought it was pretty sexy that someone who’s usually meek and kindhearted could be so aggressive.... and downright possessive.

_‘Must be an instinctual thing that isn’t exclusive to Faunus females....’_

Next thing Pierre knew, he was having a mental recollection of all the times Blake completely separated herself from him in the middle of a heated tongue entanglement. She would vaguely utter something about him being too young to commit, too young to be _owned_ by her. If Blake had tasted him, well.... more of him, would he even be allowed to talk to other females without her supervision?

Ruby exhaling harshly returns Pierre to the present, “Okay Sly Phlox, what do you want me to do?”

He smiles triumphantly while extending an arm, “We’ll cross that bridge when the time’s right, but right now we can operate on autopilot,” he was currently stroking her jaw and caressing the softness of her bottom lip.

“Mm’kay...”

She breathed out with her eyes shut, the fearless leader failing to suppress a shiver when she felt his lips ghost up her neck. Ruby parts her lips in preparation for a fulfilling kiss, but his own just barely graze hers before continuing to trace a path back down on the other side of her neck. Pierre smirks into the hollow of Ruby’s neck when she huffs in annoyance.

Pierre removes his hand from the girl’s face in favor of gently cupping the back of her head so that she was now anchored in place. The riotous teen delves into her smooth skin mouth first; occasionally nipping or sucking which would elicit a low moan from Ruby. She was clearly enjoying the feel of Pierre’s tongue and teeth lavishing every crevice of her neck.

The troublemaker of JNPR worms his free hand underneath Ruby’s tanktop so he could caress her slightly toned abdomen while his other massages her scalp,

“Mmm, that.... feels nice....”

Her voice had sounded so serene, and Pierre personally found it to be incredibly cute and sexy. The purple-eyed boy returns to Ruby’s velvety soft lips; lingering for a few moments before pressing forward to initiate yet another passionate kiss, almost immediately Ruby opens up to allow him passage. Pierre took this opportunity to delve deeper inside her mouth; idly running his tongue along her stark white teeth before sliding the slick appendage against her own.

Ruby hummed in delight before responding greedily; simultaneously wrapping both arms around his neck and crushing their lips together. The fearless leader of Team RWBY and the lovable troublemaker of JNPR were currently dueling for dominance. After a full minute of this, Pierre pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

“Hah! I Win!” she proclaimed with a cheerful smile while loosening her arms around Pierre’s neck. The teenage boy quirks an eyebrow,“Tch, how? You couldn’t even keep me pinned for a second!”

“You withdrew first!” 

“I was out of breath!”

“Exactly!”

_‘Shit!’_

Finally accepting defeat, Pierre shuts his eyes and grumbles something indistinct before hissing when her teeth suddenly bit into his bottom lip. The riotous teen then opened his eyes and was immediately met with twin sterling pools of silver staring into his soul.

“Don’t be a sore loser,” her lustrous eyes glimmer mischievously as an impish smile blooms on her lips, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

Pierre was more than curious as to what Ruby would consider to be a suitable punishment, “The fuck do’ya mean by that?”

The faux redhead only giggled in response, she obviously had no intentions of telling him a damn thing. Pierre pouts while removing the hand from her head so it could join its twin under Ruby’s tanktop. He repeatedly slides his palms up and down her sides, simply enjoying the feel of the girl’s silky smooth skin. Ruby let out a soft sign as her eyes drift close once again because of Pierre’s massaging technique.

“Tell me,” he tried to coax an answer out of her, but she only shook her head defiantly, “Nm.”

“So secretive,” he murmured, obviously dissatisfied, but he continued to stimulate her without the need for any sexual suggestive touches. Pierre drew a variety of pleased sounds from Ruby before eventually trailing his hands up and up; ultimately removing her tanktop in the end and confirming his sneaking suspicion.

The petite girl wasn’t wearing a bra, her full breast and hardened peaks completely visible. Ruby instinctively shielded herself, cheeks burning a bright shade of red as she stared timidly at him. As cute as this reaction was, he wanted to see Ruby’s body in all of its glory so captured each of her wrists in one of his hands.

“Rosebud,” he barely stifled a chuckle, “Are you still shy?”

Her face grew redder, “Shut Up!”

_‘I’ll take that as a yes.’_

Despite feeling the way she did, Ruby allowed him to uncross her arms to unveil her bare chest. Pierre inhaled sharply, he was once again blown away by Ruby’s flawless skin. The silver-eyed warrior had just the right combination of toned muscle and delicately soft curves.

_‘She’s too good for me.’_

Upon having that thought, he frees one of Ruby’s wrists so he could lock eyes after tilting her chin, “You shouldn’t be shy around me Ruby, everything about you is heavenly. If anything I’m unworthy of this type of attention from you and should just be grateful you even valued me as a friend.”

The redhead’s cheeks had darkened, but her face was a mix of emotions, “Pierre.... don’t say that. You and I both know you’re not perfect, but your flaws are what make moments like these special. I can’t love someone whose never made mistakes and doesn’t have any regrets, but you’re beautiful and perfect for me because you _aren’t_ perfect. I love you because you’re brutally honest, underneath it all you have a kind heart, and every time you disappoint someone close to you, you _always_ strive to be better. So if you can: Tell me how couldn’t love someone like you?”

Pierre was utterly awestricken; Ruby had just poured her heart out to him and once again made him feel like he belonged. The girl of his dreams then pressed her longing lips against his; kissing away any lingering traces of doubt, soft hands kneading his defined abdomen. Pierre returns her affection, moving his lips against hers and cupping the fullness of both breast; running a thumb over the pebbly pink nipples while simultaneously massaging the soft tissue surrounding them.

Ruby’s sporadic moans and erratic breathing were hypnotic, tempting him to just cut the fore play short and take her on the spot. The riotous teen begrudgingly wills himself to be patient, ignoring the bulk in his shorts throbbing rather painfully. Pierre lowers his head to plant searing hot kisses, gently bite, and suck tenderly on the creamy pale skin between and around her breast. Not once did he grant Ruby the pleasant sensation of his mouth around her hardened nubs.

“Nmmm...” she whimpers pitifully, petite body writhing and squirming under his attention, the troublemaker’s hands were also underneath her pajama pants continually tracing circles at her hips. He could smell her desire now, she was more than ready for him.

“Please....” Ruby panted with half lidded eyes, “stop being so mean.”

Pierre chuckled in amusement before flicking his tongue over her nipple for only a split second before taking it inside his mouth. The sudden warmth and moisture made her gasp in surprise and then arch her back at the newfound stimulation.

The riotous teen swirls his slick appendage around her hard peak and would occasionally apply light pressure with his teeth; causing Ruby to squeal in delight and tug at his array of dark hair. After a full minute of this, he switched over to her neglected breast to give some much needed attention. Once Ruby began grinding her hips against his painful erection, Pierre decided it was time to take things to the next level.

“Hm?” was the only sound that left Ruby’s lips when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the windowsill by her butt. She responded aptly; tightening both arms and legs around him and even pressing her bare chest firmly against his own so she could indulge in those warm lips again.

Pierre bucks his hips directly into Ruby’s soaked center, immediately her head fell back against the window to produce a soft _thunk_ sound. The petite girl had also elicited a surprised squeak, so Pierre does it again, and this time he earned himself a heady moan from his silver-eyed beauty. Pierre pulled back and thrust his hips once more to get the same result, reveling in the feel of her arms and legs tightening around him as if she were hanging on for dear life. He chuckled at her responsiveness and did it one last time with noticeably more force, she let out another intoxicating cry.

_‘Shit, even the sounds she make are beautiful.’_

“Pierre.... I—please.... my body-”

The riotous teen had shushed his inamorata with a mind numbing kiss, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he whispers into Ruby’s ear after removing his tongue from her open mouth. She nods her head dumbly with those silver eyes obscured by pale eyelids. For some unfathomable reason, Pierre couldn’t stop himself from delving back inside her mouth after seeing that expression.

Without breaking the kiss, he walks her over to the wrestling mat in the middle of the room; dropping onto his knees and delicately lowering the petite girl down. Ruby looked so tempting right now: bare chest heaving, sterling silver eyes barely visible, and mouth slightly agape. 

_‘Yup, this is the perfect moment to ask.’_

“Hey Ruby, remember that thing I wanted you to do for me?”

The faux redhead propped herself up on both elbows, still recovering from near sensory overload, “Mm Huh.”

Pierre couldn’t contain his smile as he reached behind himself, “Here ya’ go! Just start from the first paragraph on page sixty-nine.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, her usual pools of silver replaced by ghostly whites, “Where Did You Even Get That?!”

The troublemaker only gave her a crinkle eyed smile, more than a little amused by her explosive reaction. Ruby hesitantly took the smutty novel from her boyfriend’s grasp to spread apart where the bookmark was placed. Her eyes briefly scanned the viewable pages out of curiosity, and almost immediately her entire face heated up. 

Ruby couldn’t believe Pierre had the gall to read this stuff in public; most notably during class! At least Blake had some level of shame and self awareness, only daring to indulge in such filth when no one was present. This book was too detailed! It’s descriptions left nothing to the imagination! Finally, Ruby averts her eyes from the smutty novel to stare tentatively at the smirking teen in front of her.

“Wh-What do you want me to do with this?”

“Just start reading after I take these off,” he answered before deftly ridding of Ruby’s pajama pants, not even needing her assistance.

“Dah!” she squawked out in surprise, both hands abandoning the book in favor of shielding her panties from his inquiring gaze.

Pierre gave her a look of disbelief, “Seriously?”

“S-Sorry! It’s just.... all of this is still new to me....”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s actually cute as fuck.”

Ruby huffed, “Pft, Pervert!”

The riotous teen only laughed wholeheartedly, “Where the fuck did that come from?” he then asks while moving her hand out the way so he could see what type of panties she was wearing. Ruby didn’t fight him, only bit her bottom lip since she was definitely wearing something he’d find enticing.

The silver-eyed beauty wore starline side-tie panties made of microfiber: its primary color stark white, pale pink strings as thin as shoe laces tied neatly in order to secure the garment on her hips, and a matching pink rose imprinted on the front in a noticeably softer material.

“ _Woah_.... I think I might like these better than the other ones. Also, you smell good.”

Her face was the darkest shade of red, “PIERRE! You Don’t Have To Say That!”

“I thought you appreciated my honesty Rosebud?”

_‘It clues her in on what I like so she’ll never not know what gets my blood pumpin’.’_

“I do, b-but damn you make it so—urgh!” she was obviously at a loss for words so Pierre takes it upon himself to coddle her with his luscious lips; kissing her mouth for a short moment before moving on to her jaw, neck, collarbone, the area between her supple breast, and the smooth expanse of her stomach where his lips linger; biting her hipbone lightly and even tonguing down her belly button afterwards.

Ruby was utterly helpless under his tender affections; petite body writhing and rosy pink lips parting to moan his name.

Pierre finally removed his mouth from her heated skin, “I think this is where I left off. You can start reading now. I’ll try my best to make you feel _exactly_ what Himaiyu is experiencing.” 

She was visibly confused, apparently having forgotten what she was to do with the smutty novel, “Huh?”

He chuckled lightly, “The book Rosebud, open up and start reading so I can unravel more of your sexy body.”

An embarrassed blush tainted her cheeks as she secured the book in her shaky hands and flipped it open with a sign. The fearless leader took a deep breath before speaking,

“Paneru leisurely loosened the lacy undergarment around Hima’s sensuous hips—”

Ruby paused, the blush spreading down to her neck and up to her ears. And to add to her embarrassment, she could feel Pierre’s fingers moving deftly to undo the pink knots on either side of her _sensuous_ hips.

“Keep reading or I can’t go on.”

The petite girl looked down to see the knots on her panties were undone, but both hands were splayed across his cheeks instead of removing her panties and mouth diving into her nether lips. His falsely innocent smile, mischievous eyes, and lax exterior was a clear sign of what Ruby better do if she wanted to achieve an orgasm tonight.

Ruby exhaled in an exaggerated manner, “I can’t believe you actually talked me into doing this.”

Initially, all Pierre did was shrug his shoulders, “Hey, you’re the one in love with me for some weird ass reason.”

She only huffed in response and blocked off her face with the small hardcover before reading out loud, “He removed the enticing piece of cloth from her... vo-voluptuous.... thighs?”

“Yup,” Pierre affirmed before doing just that; her slick nether lips producing several sticky and translucent strands as he peeled off the undergarment. Ruby let out a low moan, she had finally been relieved of all her clothing.

The team leader cleared her throat before continuing, “Her talented lover trails delicate kisses up her desirable b-body before capturing the inexperienced woman’s open mou—mmm...”

Pierre had momentarily silenced Ruby who kissed him back in a timid manner since that’s what the continuation of the passage displayed. The riotous teen couldn’t help but smirk, he quickly deduced the reasoning behind her oral restraint. 

_‘I didn’t expect her to actually play the character, but hey, it sure as fuck works for me!’_

The troublemaker pulled back an inch, unable to stop himself from subtly licking her bottom lip, “So what’s next Rosebud?”

“Himaiya watched with keen interest as he worked his hot lips down her body to attend to her toned calfs and sturdy ankles—Ah!”

“Hm?”

“That Tickles!”

“Oh,” he said in an unapologetic tone before continuing his ministrations.

“PI—ERRE!” she squawked; squirming under his mouth’s caress, willing herself to not kick him in the face.

“I can’t stop here until you read again.”

Ruby tried her damndest to ignore the skin prickling sensation as she read, “Once Pa—Oh! Once Paner-Ah! _Grrrr_ , once Paneru reached her inner thigh he gently parted her slender legs!”

Pierre withheld a humored chuckle while exposing her clean shaven and slick anatomy for his swirls of purple to examine. The riotous teen inhaled deeply with his eyes shut, reveling in her sweet and musky aroma. It took all what little willpower he possessed to not move on his own accord.

_‘This kinky shit is coming back to bite me in the ass. If Ruby wanted... she could really fuck with me right now.’_

Thankfully, Ruby continued to read, “All of Hima’s shyness instantly dissipated when she felt his even hotter tongue tou—Mnf, touch her we—NHAAA!”

Her back instantly arched when his slick appendage glossed over her sensitive bundle of nerves. The girl’s petite body shook uncontrollably under his oral assault, and unlike earlier: this pace was haste from the start. Pierre had obviously been yearning to taste his sweet rose, and that realization made her giddy.

Ruby was incapable of formulating an intelligent thought as she tossed her head side to side, unconsciously locking his head in place with her thighs. She was ascending; madly riding the pleasant sensations that ripple throughout her entire body because of the expert way Pierre sucks, swirls, and licks at her sleek vaginal cleft.

“Can you keep reading?” came his muffled voice before before resuming his talented tongue movements.

“Haa! I’ll tr-try—Ahh!”

As promised, Ruby focused her eyes on the novelty she someone had managed to keep a tight hold on. Not even sure where she left off and not feeling compelled to actively search with Pierre between her legs, she just picked out a random sentence,

“Pa-Paneru continued to—Nh... to flick her glistening pink—Ohhh... b-bu-bud with his flexible muscle—AHHHN!”

The team leader was at a temporary loss for words and could only cry out in immense pleasure. Pierre wouldn’t hold anything against her if she had stopped here, but to his surprise she didn’t stop, her voice sounding indefinitely stronger than before,

“And even surprised his amateurish lover with the length and girth of a single finger!”

Her voice achieved a noteworthy high octave when Pierre slipped a finger inside her drooling nether lips; vaginal muscles welcoming its invader and sinfully soft thighs tightening around his head. Almost instantaneously was he using both his finger and tongue to push her over the edge; steady penetration contrasting greatly with rapid stimulation.

The small novel finally fell from Ruby’s hands when she reached her long awaited orgasm; both hands muffling her strangled cry and petite body convulsing with each wave of pleasure overwhelming her senses. Pierre didn’t allow her to simply ride out her orgasm, the riotous teen continued to pump his finger and flick his tongue; humming in delight when Ruby’s wet region began to overflow with her sweet essence.

_‘Her taste is S-tier! I could get addicted to this.... who the fuck am I kiddin’ I already am!’_

Pierre had removed his finger, but his tongue kept torturing the silver-eyed beauty; intent on gathering all of her body’s feminine produce. Ruby could do nothing but shudder and moan through the cracks of her fingers, she was utterly helpless once again. 

After an undetermined amount of time later, Pierre retreated from his prone position and settled over both knees, swirls of purple basking in the sight of his exhausted inamorata. This was easily one of Ruby’s sexiest appearances: her chest heaving, eyes sealed shut, mouth parted, and body glistening with light traces of sweat.

The troublesome teen retrieved the hardcover, scanning the last page so he could continue where she left off, “He cradled his young lover’s trembling body as she recovered from her first erotic encounter.”

Ruby hummed in content when her Sly Phlox hoisted her into a sitting position, wrapped his arm around her waist to pull flush against his chest, the girl’s cheek resting on his broad shoulder. She slid her arms around his neck, simply enjoying the warmth radiating off his significantly stronger built body. The teenage lovers remained like that in comfortable silence for a solid minute.

“Once Hima had come down from her high, he allowed his hands to roam her ravishing figure once again; resetting her body ablaze,” he spoke into Ruby’s ear, somehow managing to make every ridiculously perverted word sound charming. Every word he uttered in that deliciously sexy voice was like an aphrodisiac, so her desire had already been set _way_ before his hands put anything in motion.

“After achieving another heady moan from Hima, he delicately lowered his lover onto the mat and aligned himself with her unexplored region.” 

A blush adorned Ruby’s cheeks when their eyes met, he grinned down at the petite girl once she was lying flat on her back before averting his eyes to the open hardcover, “Good shit Hakate Kashi. My little rose skipped four entire paragraphs and still couldn’t handle your graphic depiction of intimacy.”

The purple-eyed boy then shut the small novelty and set it aside before locking eyes with Ruby, “We’ll do this part _my_ way.”

He deftly rids of his dark cotton sweat-shorts before supporting his weight on both forearms positioned on either side of her head; their noses nearly touching. The teenage couple initiate another tongue spar; trying their hardest to overpower the other participant. Pierre smirks in the midst of their duel before moving his hips some so that his hardness wets itself on her nether lips. Ruby gasped in surprise, giving Pierre the opportunity to thrust his tongue out and render her slick appendage immobile inside her own mouth.

Pierre pulled back, smirking victoriously, “Looks like I won this round.”

“Only Because You Cheated!”

“Don’t be a sore loser, or I’ll have to punish you,” he mocked Ruby’s earlier statement, earning himself a death glare.

The intensity of her stare only diminished when Pierre began to bury himself within her sopping wet passageway at an agonizing slow rate. Ruby suppressed a loud and drawn out moan with the palm of her hand, the last thing she wanted was to wake any of JNPR’s members.

“Fu—ah!” he groaned because of how unbelievably tight she was squeezing him; almost threatening to push him out. 

_‘I swear she’s tighter than last time! How the fuck does that work?!’_

After intaking a large quantity of air, Pierre jerks his hips in order to enshroud the remainder of his length inside Ruby; extracting ragged cries from them both. The purple-eyed boy didn’t waste another moment and started moving his hips; establishing a slow pace that forces Ruby to swallow every rigid thick inch he had to offer. Ruby throws both arms around Pierre’s neck and sinks her teeth into his shoulder to keep herself from waking the entire floor. 

The teenage boy winced and sucked his teeth before reducing the gap between each thrust. In response to this, he felt Ruby’s teeth apply more pressure and a whine escape her throat before the girl tangled her fingers in his array of dark hair to pull him closer and eagerly meet each intrusion by pushing up against his hips. Pierre allows a low moan to escape his lips that was soon drowned out by the lewd sounds being created by their lovemaking.

A particularly hard thrust relived his shoulder of Ruby’s canines and elicited a surprised squeak from the silver-eyed beauty. Overtaken by desire and lost in his lustful haze of passion, Pierre deftly lifts her legs to settle on each of his shoulders before pumping his thick length back inside her. Both teens were in a mild state of shock after falling victim to a new pleasant sensation.

“Ya—AHH! It Feels S—OHH, So Much Better!”

“Fu-Uhaa! Yeah It Does!” he agreed with his eyes sealed shut as well.

Pierre didn’t know how long he’d last like this; repeatedly drilling into Ruby as far as her narrow passageway would allow him. The Huntress in training was biting her lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep her volume in check. Encouraged by her shallow whimpers and the feel of her smaller body quivering underneath him, he increased the power behind his next thrust; striking a particular sweet spot within Ruby that forced a high pitched moan from her throat.

“N-Not so rough—Mnf... or they’ll—Ohhahh!”

Ruby was unable to finish her plea, the only sound her tongue was capable of formulating were various moans, whimpers, and intoxicating cries. Pierre groans in approval after feeling her tighten exponentially and feminine fluids soak his length up to the hilt. She may have not wanted others to overhear, but the last thing she wanted was for him to stop fucking her.

“I don’t think you really want that,” he said with his voice gravelly before hooking both arms underneath her thighs to bend the girl in on herself; knees now flush against her shoulders. He only did this without asking because he was well aware that their one on one training had drastically enhanced her flexibility. The riotous teen was no longer holding anything back and the effect was immediate,

“OH GODS!”

Ruby’s eyes almost bulged out of her head and it was utterly impossible to keep her mouth shut no matter how hard she tried. Her Sly Phlox repeatedly ramming his rock hard cock inside her at this angle was just too much for her to handle! It wasn’t long before her inner muscles began churning uncontrollably and her open mouth lets loose the loudest unintelligible screech of all time.

“Oh Shit!”

The realization that he wouldn’t be able to hold out had just dawned on him. Pierre tried to retreat so he could compose himself, but that was easier said than done and he was ultimately unable to follow through with it. His hips moved without his consent; bottoming out inside Ruby’s scorching heat and unleashing countless spurts of thick creamer.

“HUMANS! Must You Mate During These Hours?!”

It was unmistakably Ryaine’s voice, that natural aggression weighing on each and every word a dead giveaway. Jacek would never raise his voice over something of this sort, and Nigil would simply wait until tomorrow to say something, but Ryaine was always a raging ball of unadulterated fury.

Ruby was absolutely speechless and embarrassed.

Pierre was equally amused and annoyed.

And Ryaine was suppressing his murderous intent.

Quite an interesting situation for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smut infested story will continue after Team JNPR’s 20th chapter!


End file.
